


6. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

by miraculeuxnoir (redhoodedwolf)



Series: Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Adrien, F/M, Just a short drabble, Reverse Lovesquare, Some Fluff, nameless akuma as always, so ladrien that acts like marichat i guess, tiny tiny pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/miraculeuxnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette freezes as his fingers trail up and down her thigh. She feels her breath catch on her throat. His hand feels very warm.<br/>“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”<br/>Marinette feels her cheeks heat up immediately, and she shoves Adrien’s hand away from her leg where he’d been running his fingers over the thin material of her Ladybug suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> part of a drabble challenge i am doing on tumblr so originally posted there

Marinette has Adrien cradled in her arms as she whisks him away from the near-by akuma attack. He directs her to his house, and she leads him straight up to his bedroom window without even asking where it’s located. 

Even though the blind boy doesn’t know she’s Marinette, she still feels responsible for him. Even though he doesn’t know why.

Both of them land on Adrien’s bed that was strategically pushed against the window (per his request to Nathalie after becoming Chat Noir-- it made for a better launching pad to get himself from place to place), and Marinette huffs out a breath as they hit the mattress hard. 

She sprawls on her back, head tilting towards the open window. She can hear the chaos of the akuma a few streets away, and she hopes Chat has shown up to do some damage control while she gets Adrien to safety. 

She realizes with a jolt that Adrien is kind of sprawled half on-top of her. She shifts away from him slightly, but he doesn’t allow her to go far, hand coming up to rest on her leg as he searches to right himself on the bed.

Marinette freezes as his fingers trail up and down her thigh. She feels her breath catch on her throat. His hand feels very warm.

**“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”**

Marinette feels her cheeks heat up immediately, and she shoves Adrien’s hand away from her leg where he’d been running his fingers over the thin material of her Ladybug suit.

“I’m not naked, you dolt,” she hisses. 

A smirk is tugging at his lips, though, so Marinette can tell he’s joking. “Well it’s not like I could _tell_ ,” he says, waving a hand in front of his eyes. “You could have stripped down as soon as we got here, and I would never even know.”

Marinette scoffs, pushing herself off of the bed and onto the floor next to it. Adrien expertly rolls himself onto his feet, folded-up cane clutched tightly in one hand. She looks back at the window and winces at a large explosion that rattles the building. 

“I better get back there,” she murmurs. 

Adrien nods, head lowered as he rubs the back of his neck. He almost looks shy. “Well, thanks, Ladybug, for getting me out of there, I guess,” he says softly.

Marinette grins at him and reaches over to squeeze his upper arm. “It’s no issue at all, just felt necessary.”

Adrien’s eyes widen, and she can see the way his skin crinkles even behind his thinly framed glasses. “Why?”

She blinks. “Why what?”

“Why did it feel necessary? Is it because I’m _blind_?” he spits the word.

Marinette steps back in surprise. “I-- I’m sorry, no. I mean, sorry you feel that way. That’s not what I meant! I--” Marinette sighs heavily. “I don’t think you’re helpless at all. You... one of my good friends is blind, and I would never think that of him. You are just as capable as I am.” Marinette shrugs, fingers gripping the yo-yo around her waist. “You just remind me of that friend, is all. And I wouldn’t leave him in that area, despite his blindness, so I didn’t want to leave you. I’m sorry for accidentally offending you, I meant no harm.”

Adrien purses his lips and says nothing. Marinette really needs to go. From the continued sounds of the chaos, she doesn’t think Chat Noir has arrived, so someone really needs to be down there. 

Finally, Adrien opens his mouth. “Thanks,” he says, which surprises her. “You should go, villains to defeat. I’m good here.”

Marinette smiles, squeezes his arm a second time, and then reaches for her yo-yo to fling herself towards the action. She hesitates a second before turning back and saying, “See you soon, Adrien.” 

She springs herself off of Adrien’s bed and through the window. Her eyebrows raise as she flies easily through the air, surprised at how well the mattress acted as a springboard, almost as if it had been purchased for that very reason.

**Author's Note:**

> My ML blog is miraculeuxnoir, if you're into sterek hmu at redhoodedwolf, and for all else I'm localwolfgoesawoo. I'm everywhere.


End file.
